


Under control

by redrum5455



Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fights, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrum5455/pseuds/redrum5455
Summary: This takes place after EP 7After Darcy and vision arrive only to see Wanda and the twins are missing. They must find Monica and Pietro to help them take out Agnes and to release Wanda from her control.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

P.O.V: Vision

I can see all of Westview from up here and it is a magnificent world Wanda has created. If all of these people, including myself were not trapped here I would have adore a life like this with Wanda. She can be rather selfish at times, I would have preferred if she'd at least respected my wishes, but as most things go I can only forget the past and find away for us to move past this place.  
I fly towards are home only to see Darcy running at an remarkable pace. She puts her hands on her knees to as humans would call it 'catching her breath'. "I.... decided....it was faster....to run."  
"Yes, you ran here very quickly." She stood back up. "You should be proud, this heels are not that easy on the toes."  
I step on the stairs I was about to faze though until I remember Dr. Darcy. I used the spare key from under the mat.  
"So this is the set... sorry house were all the magic happens!" She bounced with excitement. "Yes, but there is something missing. Wanda!? Boys?!"  
I can't hear anything the house is entirely empty. I faze though the walls. "I guess, I will wait here!"  
I fly over Westview again I listen only to hear nothing from Wanda or the boys. I land back in the living room only to make Darcy jump. "I can't hear them something is very wrong!" I couldn't help but to worry. "Claim down Vish they are probably blocking us like before. Wanda controls Westview remember?" We are hastily distracted by a flash of blue light. We walk outside to see Pietro running at Gerald Dean. She stopped him with what looked like a ball of energy. "Little help?!"  
I see her throw another one which threw up him to ground. I fly over and use my powers to try and wake up the imposter. Something has a hold of him. I finally break though and he screamed as loud as he could before he passed out. "Monica!" Darcy ran and gave her a hug.  
"Darcy thank God your, okay!" They let go. "Old bucket head over here saved me. You have powers?!"  
"Yeah, I think Wanda gave them to me. Cool right?"  
"Yes, that is quite amazing. Where is my wife?" I yelled coldly. "I don't know, Quicksilver attacked me before I could get in there." She pointed at Agnes house. "This is not Pietro. I am not sure who, but I intend to find out!" I dragged him in are house and laid him on the table.  
I see Darcy get a glass of water and throw it in his face. "Woah, Scott I told you give me five minutes!" He wiped his eyes before looking at is. "I thought it was a dream?!' he backed up. "Stay right were you are!" Monica's hand glowed blue. "Don't move dirt bag!" Darcy yelled but ultimately stood back."Oh god, are you alright! I don't know what I was doing!" He gave Monica an apologetic look.  
"Who are you? Because you are not Wanda's brother."  
"I am!" Monica hands lit up again. "No, you don't understand! I have two people in my head, right now! Vision use your hand powers and check?!" I put my fingers to his head and saw a new world full of mutants and then I saw are world. "Your from a different universe? That's impossible!" I took a step back. Darcy quickly added. "Not in theory! Wanda could have drawn him in with enough power."  
"I wasn't my sister who did this. I was Agnes! It hurt so much, the worst pain I have ever felt." Agnes, wouldn't have done this, would she? "I need to get back to my universe! My mom and my sister!" I felt bad after seeing where he came from. He has people who will miss him. "I don't if we can-" he cut me off. "MY DAD! If he finds this place he will rip it apart to find me! He will kill everyone!" That got everyone attention. "Who is your father?" He looked at the ground." He is the worlds most powerful mutant." Darcy stepped in. "Relax guys it's a miracle Pietro-" his head jerked up. "PETER, my name is Peter, I might have Pietro's memories, but I am not him." She continues. "It's a miracle PETER, is even here. There is no way anyone else can get to are universe. Right now we need to focus on finding Wanda and the twins." Peter stood up and ran faster than anyone could see to the window running fast than We have ever seen."Agnes has them, but we can't rush in and safe them, she is very powerful."  
"So we make a game plan, agreed?" Monica got a piece of paper. "Agreed!" We all said in unison. The door than opened.  
Wanda and the twins walked in all smiling like maniacs. "Honey, I'm home!'


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V: Jimmy Woo

After Monica ran full speed into the hex. The team and I have been working as hard as we can on the broadcast. It would be nice if Darcy was around. "Sir! We got something!'

I run over to the screen to see another episode of WandaVision playing. Vision is playing baseball with the boys and Wanda is sipping sweet tea and getting a tan. "Wait...We got a different episode over here!" I look back to see a whole new quality and camera angles. It fades in and out, but overall it's very life like.

"What the hell?" I see a fight between Monica and Pietro. "She has powers? That's awesome!" It's quickly interrupted by both Darcy and Vision. "Thank God, both Darcy and Vision, are ok!" 

I look at the other one again and realize. It's fake. Wanda must be trying to live a perfect life, but it's falling apart. "If she is broadcasting this than who is sending this." One of the privates asked. "I don't know." 

I paid attention once more. They woke up Quicksilver the imposter. "He is from a different universe! Plot twist!'. I listen to him. "My DAD if he finds this place he will rip it apart to find me. He will killed everyone!" I saw everyone visibly stiffen. Everybody relaxed at the knowing there is know way for him to get here. Wanda and the boys walk through the door. "Honey, I'm Home!" The broadcast cuts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P.O.V: Scott Summers. 1995 , Jean Grey's home for the gifted youngsters. "Ahhh, bro stop leaving you underwear on MY bed post!" Scott looked up from his book to see Peter throwing them at him with a hockey stick. "Only the grosses ones for you." I grabbed it and throw them back at him. He moved out of the way. "I don't like to come back from training to see this, shit. Literally." I laughed. "Remember me an you have target practice at three." I sighed. "Do I have to. It very pointless. You out run my Lazer and embarrassed me in front of the younger mutants. I am team leader and they are supposed to look up to me." He shrugged. "You know what they say. Do what you love!" I throw my book at him and like a show off catches it and reads the whole thing in a split second. "Eww, romance. "Anyway I am going to the kitchen, want anything?" "Nah, I am good.... Don't eat all of the hoho's!"He had already dashed out the door. I read until three. Then I got my gear on and headed down to the kitchen for a quick snack. "Peter." I mumbled realizing that he ate both the hoho's and the dingdong's. I decided to skip the snack and head straight for the Lazer range that had a metal back board that I couldn't Lazer though it. Everybody was done with classes so they were all in the bleachers that looked over the range, track, and outside training dock. All of which Peter and I use daily. Kurt is shy when students are around it scares him, so Storm always works with him, In the danger room. Peter doesn't show up and I am forced to do it with Kurt. I accidentally hit him in the arm leaving a burn. I tell the students that that trainings over and I need to get Kurt to the infirmary. "I am sorry Scott vhey just make me nervous." "Kurt it my fault. I am sorry." I wasn't mad at myself, but at Peter. I set Kurt on the exam table. Hank started to apply burn cream to the wound. "Kurt, I told you that if you didn't want to teleport in front of students. You didn't have to." He shook his head. Hank is much softer on use than Raven was. I still wish she was here. "Vi know, but Scott need someone to train vis." He looked at me. "I thought Peter was supposed to train with you?" I shook my head. "He was, but I guess he bailed." Hank looked consider. "Peter might have his flaws, but he takes pride in his work. Go talk to the professor he'll know where Peter went." I said goodbye to Kurt and head for Charles office. I knocked twice. "Come in!" He is reading application forms. "Ah, Scott. What can I do for you?" "Peter, didn't show up for training this afternoon. Did he tell you anything about not being able to make it?" He dropped his paperwork a wheel over to me. "No, I don't believe he did. That's unusual for Peter." He closed his eyes. "Well, he isn't in the mansion or on the grounds. Knowing Peter he could be half way around the world by now." He headed for the door. "Let's go down to Cerebro and have look." We entered Cerebro and put his helmet on. He closed his eyes and I see all of the mutants flash on the screen. There are so many. When he opened his eyes he gasped. "Where is he?" He shook his head. "Oh, Peter." I was very confused. "What?!" He looked at me. "He's not here." "What does that mean?! You mean he-he's-" "he's gone, Scott."


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V: Vision

"Honey, I'm home!" The boys came running and gave me a hug. I hugged back and smiled. I was happy they were all right I look down at there faces to see they have a purple glow in their eyes. Wanda gave me a kiss and she to had the glow too. 

"Sweetheart, I didn't know we had guests. I am so sorry you will have to leave." She used her magic to put Monica and Darcy out the door. "Ah, Pietro!" She snapped her fingers and a plate of cookies appeared. 

"With you, be a dear and take these to Agnes? She has been dying to see you!" I shook my head not know what would happen if Agnes knew he wasn't in her control anymore. He slowly took the plate of cookies and walked out the door. He gave me one last a nod.

"Great! Now it's just us and are beautiful family." She smiled at me and kiss me. I went to grab her temple, but she stopped me with her magic. "Oh, Vish. You are going to have to do WAY better than that if you want your wifey back." She pouted her lip at me.

"Sorry, dear. I- uh was just trying to spice things up?" I smiled at her. "Well, you going to have to try a bit harder Wanda has the perfect life up here." She pointed to her head. "She won't want to leave. So let's take it from the top!" She snapped her fingers. 

I wake up in my the fifty style bed. "Morning Vish."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
P.O.V: Peter

Darcy and Monica were thrown out of the door and into the streets. "Hey, you okay?" I ask Darcy. "Yeah, I am tougher than I look... That might be over doing it. Yeah, I WILL be fine." They brush themselfs off. I see Agnes's house and start to walk towards it. "Peter! What are you doing?" Monica grabs me by the arm. "If I don't go in there she will kill me. Listen, I am not in the mood for dying." I started to walk again. "If you go in there your a dead man anyway." 

The world started to fade into black and white. Surprisingly both Monica and Darcy stayed the same. While I on the other hand was now had my hair slick back and was now a wearing geans and a leather jacket. "I have to." I whispered, before I picked up the pace and rang the doorbell.

"Pietro! Glad you could make it!" She took the cookies from my hands and lead me inside. She quickly dropped them in a plant by the door. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. "So, how are you? How have you been?" I was very confused. "I -uh" she put a finger to my lips. "I don't actually care, but Ralph said that traders are to be killed." 

I sat back. "Now I don't like being lied to I did grab you from another dimension. So, I guess what I am saying is, I could just send you home?" I can't believe what I am hearing. "You'd do that?" She smiled. "It's a lot easier than getting rid of a body. Just don't have the upper body strength." 

A Portal opened. I can't believe I can go home! I can see my family again. There is another voice screaming that I have family here that needs help. That at home they are safe. Telling me not to abandoned my sister. Even if she is someone else's. I stand up and walk closer to the portal. SHE IS MY FAMILY.

"NO, I am not going." She closed the portal And started to cackle. "Wow, your lucky! I was planning on throwing you in a random places and never seeing you again!" I turned my head towards her. "So, can't get me HOME?!"

"Kid, I don't know how I did it the first time!" I ran into full speed throwing her though the wall and out on the lawn. She starts to fly. "I was going to make it quick, but for that your going to suffer!" I can feel her in my mind, she is keeping my legs from moving. She picked up he own house. "I will sleep where your bone lay!" She has it over my head. I look up and see my life flash before my eyes. 

I wish I would have been there more when Lorena was growing up. I wish I would have told Magento I was his son sooner. I wish I wasn't a loser. I see the anger in her eyes before nothing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
P.O.V: Darcy

We watched as Peter/Pietro went inside the crazy witch ladies house. "We shouldn't have let him go in there." She paced back and forth. "Claim down. This version of Pietro is even faster than the real one. He can handle himself." She stopped and looked at me. 

"And what about Vision?! Wanda's gone bat shit and won't let anyone near her ' Family '." Monica used are quotes. " Monica, Vish is on the inside, if he can use his magic hand on her it, will be fine." She sat down beside me. "How are you not scared of this?"   
"Who, me. I am terrified, But you all are badass superheroes. Who always save the day." She smiled. "You pretty badass yourself."

We heard a load crash. We look over to see the witch lady and Peter. He had slammed her though the wall.   
"I was going to make it quick, but for that your going to suffer!" I look at Monica and her eyes are glowing.  
"Monica, do something!" "I am trying, I still don't have the hang of it!"

We watched as the house was lifted of the foundation.   
"I will sleep where your bone lay!" Monica hunched over. "Hurry!" But it was to late the house started falling as soon as Monica let out a ball of energy so strong it knocked Agnes out. 

"PETER!" We run to the rubble of this house. We climbed up the pieces. Just as the decade changed causing the house to materialize around us. In the middle of the living room floor was a broken and blooded Peter. We knelt down beside of him. 

"He still breathing!" I let out a sigh of relief. "How bad?" I asked already knowing. She shook her head. Monica used her powers to carry him to the bedroom. "All we can do is wait."


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V: Erik 1995 Chicago, Illinois

I sit in my apartment watching the local news. Some poor mans wife found him hanging in their basement. I quickly glance at the list of names on my desk. All bad men that should be killed for their crimes, but as I promised Charles change. I will only drop them off at the police station. 

I hear my phone In The coroner of the room ring."Hello, what do you want? I'm very busy!" I wait for a response. "Erik?" Came a whispered voice."Yes, who is this? What do you want?" "It's Hank. Hank McCoy, it's about Peter." I sighed. "If he has broken or stole something, talk to Xavier." I heard silence and some background noise. "Erik, it's Charles. You need to come to the school..." My heart stopped. "What is it Charles? What happened?" I stayed glued to the floor. "He-uh. Just come to the school, Erik." 

I hung up the phone and packed a bag and my helmet. I decided it would be quicker to fly than book a flight. It took me four hours before I arrived at the mansion. The whole way all I could think of is a mission got him hurt or worst killed. 

Its dark and I can see shadows. Kids looking through the door hoping to get a look at the killer of men Magneto. I through open the door and the students cleared a path and stayed silent. "Charles?!"

I felt someone grab my arm. "Storm? Were is my son?" She pressed her lips in a fine line. "Follow me." She lead me to the upstairs study. She push open the door.

I can see Magna crying on Hanks shoulder. I kneel down to her level. "Magna dear, what's wrong? What happened?" She throws her arms around me. "It's our son! It's Peter he-he's gone!" She sobbed. My life froze. My son. 

I grabbed Magna and buried my head in her shoulder. I didn't want Hank to see me cry. Oh, god my only son is dead and I am worried about Beast. What is wrong with me. We sat there for I don't know how long. Before I let go.

"Hank, ho-how did it happen?" He open his mouth, but I heard a voice 'Erik'. Looked over Magna's shoulder to see Charles. He is beckoning me to follow. He rolled out the door and I saw him enter his office. I throw open his door.

"What now?! I just found out my SON, my CHILD, is gone!" I heard the pipes move in the walls. "Do you even care?!" He kept a straight face.

"Erik, I am sorry for your-" I cut him of. "WAS IT YOU?!" He looked me in the eyes."WAS IT YOU WHO GOT, PETER KILLED?!" 

"Erik, you know I would never send Peter on a mission if I thought he couldn't handle it! He wasn't even on a mission! We don't know what happened!" He stopped when he saw the look on my face."We don't know what happened." 

"Then how do you know?! How do you know my son is dead?!" He looked down. "Cerebro." I quickly sat down in a chair. "So, there is no body for me to bury?" He sighed. "No Erik, I'm sorry." I put a hand on my face and nodded.

"Then he isn't dead." He quickly shot a look at me. "Erik, you can't, Peter wouldn't want you to." I looked him in the eyes. "I will either find Peter or the bastard who killed him! Goodbye Charles." I got up a marched to the door. "Erik! Erik, please!" I didn't listen I just slammed the door. 

I walked back to the study. I then sat beside Magna. "My dearest I will find Peter and the person who did this and I will make sure they pay." She looked at me and shook her head. I quickly stood up. "No, Erik, don't do this!" She stood in front of me. I wiped her tears. "Magna, I have too." She puts a hand on my face. " I can't stop you." She looked down. "Could you please wait until later Lorena get here I can't tell her by myself..." I hug her as she cries. 

About an hour later I take her to one of the bedroom and sit at her bedside until she cries her self to sleep. I walked out into the hallway. Everybody should be asleep, but at the end of the hallway there is a door to a bedroom. The door is open and the lights are on. I walked to the room. On the back of the door there is two names. Scott Summer's and Peter Maximoff. I see it's empty so I slowly walk in. 

I see a silver jacket hanging on a rack in the room. I take it and see it's the same one that he wore when he broke me out of the Pentagon. I sit on his bed. I spot spotted something under the bed. It's a box. I opened it to find news paper articles and pictures and a hat. The hat is the only he stole from the guards at the Pentagon. All of the news paper articles are about me? The picture are of us after I found out that Peter was my son.

"He totally looks up to you." I turned around to see Scott Summer's standing in the door way. "I apologise I didn't mean to intrude." I closed the box and stood up." He shook his head. "Your not he's your son after all. I couldn't sleep anyways. I was the last one to talk to Peter. Messing with my head you know?" I nodded.

"Peter might have been a pain in the ass, but he was still my friend." I was glad Peter had people who cared about him. "How is everyone taking the news?  
They have lost plenty of X-Men over the last few years?" Scott shook his head. "Kurt cried for awhile and Storm hasn't come out of her room. I am just trying to keep the team together." I nodded. "what about the students?" He looked around. "We haven't told them. Not yet at least. Gives the family more privacy." After he said that her realize he had made a mistake. "And Jubilee would have a break down and blow up the school. We think she was in love with him." I smiled. "At least he has people who are there for him." "I heard you talking to the professor. I want to help." I turned my head quickly. "Why?" He smiled. "Because I am a X-man and if there is even a small chance that Peter alive. I will take it. " I nodded. "And if I save his life. He will total have to do my chores." I smiled at him. "Alright, two o'clock tomorrow we will start are search." I heard the tv behind me turn on we quickly turn are attention to the screen. "Long lost bro, get to squeeze his stinken sister to death or what?!" Peter? We both gasped. "Who's the popsicle?"


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V: Vision 

"Morning Vish." I turned to see my beautiful wife or not her, but a Shell of what she was. As much as I don't want to, I must play the part. "Morning darling!" I jumped out of bed. 

"Boys, wake up!" I knocked on their door. "Coming father!" I watched as Billy and Tommy run out of their room. They are both wearing high-waisted jeans and stripped shirts. I was about to walk down stairs before I felt someone grab my hand. 

"Dad? Are you alright, I think aunt Agnes is messing with Tommy and mom. I can hear her in their heads, but not yours. She in my head to. I can stay out of her control with my powers!" I was so glad that Billy isn't under Agnes control. ""Yes! Thanks God your alright!" I hug him tight.

"Yeah, But what about Mom and Tommy?" He looked upset. Honestly I was to. "We'll figure something out, Billy. Is there anyway for you to reach your mother?" He shook his head. "If I do that, Agnes will know." I nodded and lead us downstairs.

We see the door open so we step outside. Where Wanda and Tommy are standing. Agnes's house is floating in the air. "If she plans on killing my brother could she not ruin her house while doing it! That's just one more thing for me to rebuild!" Agnes was what? I saw the house crash to the ground and Billy gasped. Then the Purple look in Wanda's eyes fades, along with Tommy's. 

"Wanda?" The reality changes, it's the 60's and Agnes's House is back. "Wanda!" She finally looks at me. A single tear rolls down her face. "Vish?" I go to touch her temple once more, but in a flash the purple is back. 

I am thrown across the street. "How about you go check on you house guests! Trader!" I look at Billy and he is clearly frighten. I nod to him to go with his mother. "I will come for you!" He turns and go's inside.

I turned towards Agnes's house to see what all the commotion is about. I walked at a safe distance from the house, until I heard voices that clearly were not Agnes's. I slowly knocked on the door, but when there wasn't any answer I faxed through the door.

"Hello!" I don't see anyone in the kitchen. "Vision?! Thank God! We're in the bedroom!" That was definitely Darcy. I quickly walked to the bedroom door. What if this is a trick to get me locked in a room with Agnes? 

"Vision, any second now?!" I opened the door despite my better judgment. I see Monica and Darcy sitting by the bed. Next to them is a horribly injured Peter. "Dear lord! What happened to him?" 

"Agnes, through a house on him." Monica answered, slipping a bloody rag into a bowl of water. "I knocked her out, she is in the front lawn." I shook my head. "No, she isn't." Monica quickly hand the rag to Darcy and follows me outside. 

Are you outside to see an empty lawn."Oh no, she escape! we were so occupied with Peter, That we forgot to contain her. Damnit!" 

"Peter, was critically injured you made the right decision." She was clearly blaming herself. "I know, but I could have done something." I saw her put a hand on her forehead.

"We will find her, But for right now I need to focus on Wanda and the boys. You'll take care of Peter?" She looked back towards the house. "Yes, of course." 

"Guys, you might want to get in here!" Darcy yelled from inside. We quickly rush In thinking the worst. "What is Darcy?!" We both look down to see that Peter is moving. "I think he's waking up?" I was shocked after hit like that he should be out for days.

"Peter?" He didn't answer Monica. "Peter?" He finally opened his eyes. "Am I dead?" That made us all smile."No, Peter, but you are seriously injured. So try not to move." He completely disobeyed my orders and sat up. 

"I'll be fine, a day or two I'll be up and running!" He quickly grabbed his head and laid back down. "Maybe, three?" We shook our heads. "No offense, Peter. But you should be dead. Three days is impossible." Darcy, reply.

"A few main differences between your Pietro and me. one of which is accelerated healing. Also I can outrun a bullet. Now, you Tin Can need to get back to your wife." He pointed his finger at me. "Is there any particular reason that you are in such a rush?" I'm still a little skeptical anyone who calls me Tin Can. 

"Call it Twintuition, even though she isn't. It's more important that you break her out of this spell. Then sitting around waiting for me to either die or get better." I knew he was right. I stood up and headed for the door. But I stopped. "Billy isn't under the spell, I will be sending him here while I work on Tommy and Wanda. Soon you guys will need to leave because Agnes will come back." Monica and Darcy had nodded, but Peter had passed out again.

I walked back down the street. "Boys, I'm home!" They both came running, Tommy a little faster than Billy. "Hey, Billy how about you go over to Agnes's house and help with the dishes?" I can feel him entering my mind.  
'Dad what are you talking about?' I look him in the eyes. ' There are people who can watch out for you.' He looked sad. ' What about Mom and Tommy. What about you?!' ' Billy, I will be fine. I will make sure are family is too. No go!' he hugged me before heading down the street. 

I tell Tommy to go upstairs and play some video games. He's super speeds upstairs, pretending nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. I can hear Wanda moving in the kitchen. "Wanda!" 

She quickly comes around the corner. "Ah, Vish. Your home. I'm so glad you got rid of Billy. That little twerk was becoming a nuisance."I was getting angry that she would talk about our child that way. Than I remember, she isn't her. "We've had a long day, Vish. Let's skip over a decade. 80's here I come!" She snaps her fingers.

I wake up again. This time on an 80s style bedroom. With Wanda Right by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik's P.O.V: 

"You're saying there that Peter is no where?!" I yelled, at Hank as he fiddled with a machine. He quickly stood up and ran to the tv.

"No, I didn't say that I said he's no where in this universe." Scott watched the show intently. "How is that possible, Hank?" Charles asked.

He smiled. "I have a theory! There is a substantial amount of radiation. It dates back to the big bang, but I shouldn't exist. At least not in are world." He pointed to the TV.

"Your just secretly afraid he's a vampire!" One of the twins said. 

"Peter's playing a role. One that I think is casted by her." He pointed to the one they called Wanda.

I heard the door to the lab open. "Erik? Mom said there was an emergency! I came a quick as I can!" Lorna ran in and stopped when she saw are faces. "Your mother is asleep right now. We are trying to sort out something. I think you have had a long day maybe you should just go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning?" She shook her head. "Oh, god was Peter hurt?! I told him he should have quit the X-Men after Jean!" She pushed past me. When she saw the tv and froze. "Wendy?" Her hands went to her face and she let out a sob. I wasn't sure what had happened. "Lorna claim down. What happened?" She pointed. "Wendy, that's her! It can't be she's dead." I Know of my poor child. A twin of Peter's. I have never laid my eyes on her. Not even in a picture. "Who is Wendy?" Scott asked. Charles face dropped as he felt my and Lorna's pain. "That might be story for another- " I cut him off. "It's ok, Charles. She was my daughter. Peter's twin. She past away when they were teenagers." Everyone knew little of Peter's past. I never bought up his sister, because talking about her was forbidden. I lead Lorna to her room. Claiming her down on the way. "We will get to the bottom of this my child. I will get your brother back, I promise." She gave me a slight smile. "Will , you tell mom?" "I think seeing Wendy, would just cause unnecessary heartache. We aren't sure, so please don't mention this to her or the students." She nodded and laid down. I stood up and left quietly. "We know my son is in a different universe?" Hank gave a me a solid nod. "Then let's get him back." We worked all night even missing breakfast. Scott has fallen asleep in his chair. While Charles and Hank are used to burning the midnight oil. "I hate to say this, but even with my current calculations. I still don't know how to apply them in the real world. This is all in theory." He shook his head and sat down. "Their has to be something Hank? Anything!" I yelled so loud I woke up Scott. "I am sorry Erik, but I just don't have the technology to cross the universe." I felt the medal in the room shake. Charles grabbed my arm. "Erik! Maybe we should take a break. Get some sleep." I ignored him. "Magna, is awake and looking for you. I can hear her Erik she needs you." I look over my shoulder at him. I put my head down and walked out of the lab. I see her at the end of the hallway looking out the window. "Magna?" She turned and gave me a sad smile. I sit beside of her. She is watching the kids play. "When Peter was little and just getting his powers. He would randomly run full speed. He couldn't process how fast he was going at the time. So he would always slam into things. He put wholes in all of my walls." She took a sip of whiskey I didn't know she had. "I used to hate his mutation almost as much as Wendy's. I could help them figure out how to use them. So I hated them. Now I would do anything to see them destroy my house again." A tear ran down her face. I grabbed her hands. "My dear, hope is not lost. I will find Peter. He's alive. I know it." She smiled. "I believe In You Erik. Lorna told me that you gave her hope. I will hold my head high, for you." I put my forehead to hers. We look out the window together as she leaned on my shoulder. Something catches my eye. A young teen was opening what looked like a Portal on one side of the lake before walking though and appearing on the other side. I stood up. "We are you going?" She grabbed my hand. "To save are son." I ran out of the school to were the boy was standing. "You!" He jumped and turned around. "Mag-mag-magento sir?" He was small and looked nervous and scared. "Yes, how did you do that?" Stood over the stuttering boy. "D-Do what?" He looked around seeing the kids that had gathered around us. "Your portal!" He shook his head. "It's m-my mu-mu-mutati-mutation sir." I see Charles roll to wear the commotion is. "What is your name?" He looked to the professor for help. "Kit, K-Kit Clay." I smiled. "You will help me find my son." Charles quickly rolled in. "No, absolutely not! Kit can barley go fourty feet without his portals collapsing. No way I will let him try another dimension!" Everyone stood there confused. "I will go through, he just has to open it!" He shook his head. "Kit, is a student! We don't even know how his powers work! It's to risky!" Scott ran out of the house. "Guys! The broadcast was cut! She cancelled the show!" I turned backed to the kid. "Do you think you can, get me through?" He froze with all eyes on him. "I-I don't know. I ca-can't go wh-where I can't see." We take him inside were I take a tape from the DVR. Then we'll use this. I fast forward to the sky view from the Halloween episode. "Let get Peter."


End file.
